Sonic Adventure 2 and a Half: Majora's Mask
by MegaManModelOX
Summary: Sonic and Shadow save another world


Sonic Adventure 2.5: Majora's Mask

Prologue/Chapter One: Chaos Control Gone Wrong?

This story starts off with Super Sonic and Super Shadow engaged in battle with the Final Hazard (the Prototype of the Ultimate Life Form). As the ARK was about to slam into the Earth (Sonic and Shadow had since destroyed the monster), Sonic and Shadow attempted to teleport the ARK away using Chaos Control. They were successful, but they yelled, "WHAT THE–?" as they were sucked into the warp. The Space Colony ARK reappeared, but Sonic and Shadow didn't. Why?

*Meanwhile aboard the ARK*

Everyone aboard the ARK was wondering where Sonic and Shadow may have gone. Both Miles and Rouge looked out the windows trying to search for them, while Dr. Eggman was standing here as if he did not care (which he didn't). Amy, not being able to stand the wait anymore, rushed up to Knuckles and yelled at him while shaking him violently, "WHERE IS SONIC? TELL ME NOW!" Knuckles backed off while saying, "Cool your jets, you crazy ass bitch! I can't hope to find them!" Amy then replied more calmly, "You can try! That Master Emerald of yours controls those Chaos Emeralds, don't they?" Knuckles replied in the affirmative. Rouge then began, "So you can use the Master Emerald-" Then Tails finished, "– to track the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles then said to them, "Okay then. Let me see what I can do." He then took out the Master Emerald and said the ancient "prayer" that had been passed down to him throughout the generations: "The Servers are the Seven Chaos... Chaos is power... Power that is enriched by the heart. The Controller serves to unify the (Seven) Chaos." With that, the Master Emerald started spinning very fast then it shone With a very bright white light then an image (not unlike a live stream video) appeared of Super Sonic and Super Shadow falling through a dimensional rift at high speed. Knuckles whispered to himself, "This cannot be... !" Tails walked up and asked, "What cannot-" then he saw what was happening and summoned everyone present to watch what was going on. Dr. Eggman watched With disdain and muttered to himself, "Serves those two filthy rodents right for trying to foil my plans for world domination!" Unfortunately, everyone heard him and Eggman was immediately set upon by everyone that was aboard the ARK.

CHAPTER 2: THE ARRIVAL

South Clock Town, Termina- Link has just begun a new three day cycle after conquering the Stone Tower Temple and its guardian monster, Twinmold (while obtaining its "remains"). He has left South Clock Town to tie up some loose ends. As soon as he left outside the Southern Gate, a brilliant golden light flashed...

*The Arrival of Sonic and Shadow*

After this golden light died down, Sonic and Shadow appeared, still in their Super forms. Shadow looked around and asked, "Where the hell are we? How did we get to this obviously primitive world?" To which Sonic replied, "Dude, I have no idea, but somehow it had to do With that joint (no pun intended) Chaos Control we performed when we stopped the ARK from slamming into the Earth! So let's try it again so we can get back home!" They tried it, but they did not get past "CHAOS-" before they reverted to their normal states. Sonic was like, "What the...!" as he and Shadow looked up and saw the 7 Chaos Emeralds floating in the air in a circle under some kind of evil scary looking moon. Three of the Emeralds shot off to the south and landed somewhere outside the gate, then the remaining 4 spread out to the north, south, east, and west. Then they flew off, seemingly to the 4 (far) corners of Termina. Sonic asked, "Why are the Emeralds behaving like that?" All Shadow could do was shake his head in amazement...

*Back aboard the ARK*

Everyone on board the Space Colony ARK has just witnessed the odd behavior of the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles explained their behavior: "Even though I have never personally heard of or seen a case like this, ancient stories of this scenario have been passed down to me from my ancestors and through other ancient writings: When/If the Chaos Emeralds are ever sent to another dimension, The Master Emerald will try to do something to control the Emeralds. What we have just witnessed is the last attempt by the Master Emerald to control the Chaos Emeralds before the dimensional connection is severed." Dr. Eggman then said, "Well, while I do mourn the loss of the Chaos Emeralds, what the hell? There's still the Master Emerald, and the fact that Sonic no longer stands in my way because he might be stuck there forever!" Amy heard that and then proceeded to beat Eggman down.

*Meanwhile back in Termina*

Sonic and Shadow are looking up at the moon and wondering what they were going to do about it. Sonic looked at Shadow and said, "That thing looks like it's gonna crash into this town in about 3 days. If this moon crashes-" then Shadow finished, "-then this whole world goes! We have to stop this!" Shadow then proceeded to take off his wrist and ankle Rings, them he powered up into Maximum Chaos Boost. He threw multiple Chaos Lances at it, only to have them dissipate close to the moon's surface. He and Sonic then Spin Dashed toward the moon in hopes of busting it up. Unfortunately, as soon as they came close to the surface, it was like they were swatted away by a giant invisible hand. They fell to the ground and Shadow put back on his ankle and wrist Rings. Sonic then said, "That moon must have some sort of magical barrier around it." Shadow then said in response, "So the only way we can bust it down is to find the Chaos Emeralds. Ain't that some shit, Sonic? Not only do we have to find the Emeralds to destroy that rock, we have to find them to get the hell home! Damn it, I knew this was gonna be a bad day!" With that, Sonic and Shadow proceeded to head toward the Southern Gate, but were stopped by the Gate Guard. The soldier told them, "I am sorry, but I absolutely can NOT let children outside these gates without an adult present!" Sonic then groaned, "Damn it! What now!" He turned around and was about to use his speed to bypass the guard when he heard the sound of a small scuffle, followed by the sounds of blows connecting, fists making contact With metal, and ending With a loud groan of pain. Sonic\ turned around and saw the guard in question keeled over holding his groin area while Shadow was walking outside of the gate while muttering to himself, "That bastard... Try to get in my way, will he?" Sonic rushed up and said, "Shadow! What the hell, dude!" Shadow turned around and said With a smirk on his face, "Hey, I got that asswipe out ofthe way, didn't I? So don't complain!" Sonic turned around and looked at the guard, who was still moaning in pain and holding himself. Sonic then said, "He may not be having children anytime soon, if at all... Let's go Shadow!" So With that, they headed outside the gate in search of the Chaos Emeralds.

Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

Sonic and Shadow have both just walked outside the gate of South Clock Town. As soon as they reached the outside, they noticed a male youth (about 10 or 11 years of age; no older than 12) clothed in green that was surrounded by a gang of wolf monsters and blob monsters (some were colored green while others were colored red and a few were colored yellow). Shadow also noticed that the kid was in possession of three of the Chaos Emeralds. Shadow then said to Sonic, "We have to get those Chaos Emeralds from that kid!" Sonic then said back to him, "Yeah, but let's help him first take care of those monsters." So With that they walked up to the monsters...

*Meanwhile up ahead*

Link was heading toward the Deku palace to take care of some last-minute business when he found these three glowing gems. Believing them to be the most valuable rare denominations of Rupees available, he picked them up and started heading toward the Southern Swamp when he found himself surrounded by a gang of Wolfos and Red, Green, and Yellow ChuChus. He tried to escape but they circled him; they outnumbered him about (at least) 40 to 1. Link looked around at them and said to himself as he drew his Gilded Sword, "You monsters may have me outnumbered and I may go down, but rest assured, I'm taking as many of you foul bastards down With me as I can!" As the monsters were closing in, everyone felt a strong tornado-like force, even Link. Link asked, "What is this... !" as he started to see a "blue wind" blowing, the source of what everyone felt, while the monsters behind him noticed a green light flash. The "blue wind" died down, and there stood a creature, the likes of which Link had never seen before: He was blue and he had big spikes on his head and his back that curved downwards With a flesh-colored muzzle (his chest area and his arms were the same color and he had green eyes). He had a short tail as well. He wore white gloves and some weird type of "boots" that were red With a white middle stripe and a golden buckle on the outward facing side of his shoes. Link then turned around and saw another creature that looked similar to the blue one, but he was black. He had spikes on his head as well, but only the middle two and the ones on his back curved downwards; the two side spikes on both sides of his head were curved upwards. Save for the "white patch" on his chest (that could possibly be chest hair of some sort), his entire body was black With some red markings, including his eyes, which were also red. His head spikes also had red markings on them. He asked, "What are you? Who are you?" The blue creature said in response, "Hey! That's no way to greet a stranger, especially if he's going to help you-" then looked around at the monsters and then back to Link "–With a problem you're having. And by the way, my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" The black creature then said, "And I am Shadow the Hedgehog and we..." Then one of the Wolfos lunged at Shadow. A huge battle ensued (in which Sonic was bit by one of the Wolfos), but the monsters vastly outnumbered the three heroes. Shadow extended his hand and the three Emeralds in Link's possession started glowing. Link asked, "What are you doing?" Shadow then yelled, "CHAOS... CONTROL!" Then all of a sudden, except for them, time slowed down for everything and everyone else around them. Link asked Shadow, "What did you just do?" Shadow only smiled, and so did Sonic. With that, they started slaughtering the monsters until 3 Wolfos and 2 Green ChuChus remained. By then, the "Chaos Control" had worn off. The remaining monsters realized they were licked and tried to retreat, but Shadow swiftly disposed of him With his= Chaos Snap technique. Link then asked Sonic, "You run so fast... Are your boots magic?" Sonic said, "No my 'boots' aren't magic; my speed is something I was born With; these 'boots' are anti-friction and thus are what keep my feet from melting off my body at such high speeds. And that guy over there (Shadow), I don't know if his speed is natural..." He turned to Shadow and all Shadow told him was, "My 'boots' allow me to skate at speeds that rival Sonic's." Then Sonic asked Link if he seen any "Chaos Emeralds" around. Link then asked, "What's a 'Chaos Emerald'?" Shadow pointed to the pouch With those three glowing gems in it that was on Link's waist and said, "THOSE." Link pulled them out and said, "These are Rupees, and the most valuable denominations as well!" So With that, Shadow and Link got into a fire hose of a pissing match over the three gems. Sonic, getting frustrated yelled, "SHADOW! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS CRAP! SHOW HIM SO WE CAN GET ON WITH OUR SEARCH!" So Shadow used his Chaos Control to teleport Link to the surface of the moon and back to the ground. Sonic then said, "Man, you two were arguing like you were on Maury Povich!"Link asked, "What's a 'Maury Povich'?" Shadow was laughing at what Sonic said then he replied to Link, "Maury Povich is some TV talk show we watch back on Earth. The host, Maury, does a show just about every other day about stupid bitches who can't keep their damn legs closed and they don't know who the father of their children are. These females are always arguing With guys that they think are the father of their children." That got a laugh out of Link. Link then said, "Wow... I didn't know..." Then he went to Sonic and (after Sonic explained what the Chaos Emeralds were and what they were capable of) said, "Besides those 3, I remember seeing 4 lights headed off to the north, south, east, and west." Shadow asked, "Do you possibly know where they are?" Link said, "Those lights must have been those 'Chaos Emeralds' you guys are talking about... Anyway, there is a high probability that those 'Chaos Emeralds' are located within the four temples of this land: Woodfall, which is further south from here; Snowhead, which is to the north, Great Bay, which is to the west, and Stone Tower, which is to the east. Now we are going to have to split up and try to locate the Emeralds since that will not take up as much time. And as for Stone Tower, we will work together." Sonic whispered to Shadow, "Did the Chaos Emeralds bring us here because this world is in trouble?" Shadow shook his head and asked Sonic, "Why did the Chaos Emeralds behave like that?" Sonic replied, "Knuckles told me (after the events of Sonic and Knuckles) that stories passed down to him through his ancestors and other ancient texts and writings point to... What you just saw was an attempt by the Master Emerald to interdimensionally control the Chaos Emeralds, but the effort was too much for the Master Emerald." Link then said, "Hey guys! Since two of the Emeralds are located in the Snowhead and Woodfall temples, you two work out who's gonna search what temple. I will search Great Bay because..." and he put on his Zora mask "... I am the only one who can swim, and Great Bay Temple is what in your world would be considered a cross between a "sewer" and a "water treatment plant". So Sonic broke off two blades of grass and snapped one of them in half and handed them both to Link. Sonic said, "Short straw gets Woodfall." Shadow drew the short blade of grass and asked Link, "How is this 'Woodfall' Temple?" Link said, "The way to the Woofall Temple is through the Southern Swamp, and both are filled With poisonous swamp water. You might want to watch yourself." Shadow handed a Chaos Emerald to both Link and Sonic and said, "Use these to track or locate the Chaos Emeralds." Link then handed the remains of Odolwa to Shadow and Goht's remains to Sonic. They asked, "What are these for?" Link then said, "You will know when the time comes. Let's go!" With that, they split up in search of the Chaos Emeralds.

Chapter 4: Woodfall Temple

Shadow the Hedgehog stepped into the Southern Swamp and was assaulted by the stench of the magically poisoned swamp water. It made him gag and say, "Holy-! It smells like someone freaking' died here!" So he took off his rings and blasted through the Southern Swamp until he got to the Woodfall Temple. He then walked into the Temple itself, which was mostly dark (in the entrance). He stepped onto this weird platform he saw and was enveloped by a bright pinkish-red light. He heard a feminine but disembodied voice ask him, Do you wish to warp to the boss' dungeon? Shadow then replied, "Who are you? What are you? Anyway, I am searching for something and I do not wish to go to the guardian's lair at this time." The voice then said, I know where this "Chaos Emerald" is located. Would you like to warp to its location? Shadow then said, "Thanks but no thanks. I would rather find it on my own." That voice finally said, Very well, Mr. Shadow. I will be here when you need me. With that, the light died down. Shadow said to himself, "Wow... I guess that's what these 'remains' are for... to warp to the boss dungeon cause that kid already beat the guardian of this temple and these 'remains' are like proof that he defeated them!" Then he dropped down onto the ground and was immediately swarmed by a gang of Black Boes. He swiftly disposed of those weak creatures. He proceeded to walk out of the room into another one where there were high platforms over some more magically poisoned swamp water. He saw a door at the end but it was blocked by a huge spiderweb. He went to the door and tried to get through, but the spiderweb was either too strong for Shadow or it had some kind of jinx or curse or hex on it. In any case, Shadow went to grab a stick he had seen and lit it With a nearby torch. He then went to set that spiderweb ablaze (while having to having to contend With butterflies that had become attracted to the fire). The spiderweb now out of the way, Shadow made his way to this huge room in which there was a huge flower looking contraption With a torch in the middle of it. However, the stench in this room was the worst; Shadow actually projectile-vomited after the stench brought him to his knees. It was so bad, he almost blacked out but not before using his last little bit of energy to throw a Chaos Lance at the contraption. It lit the torch, and the flower machine activated, therefore freshening the water not only in that room but across the whole temple. Shadow, very lightheaded, threw himself in the newly freshened water and drank some. His strength fully restored, he noticed that as he was getting closer to a certain room, the Chaos Emerald that he was holding was glowing brightly. He went to the top of the room by climbing a ladder that was on the wall. Then he walked inside.

*ENCOUNTER*

Shadow walked into the room and the door slammed shut and iron bars came down over it. He saw the Chaos Emerald floating in the air. As he went to retrieve it, a lizard monster dropped down out of nowhere and swung its bladed weapon at him. Shadow jumped back and tried to get the Emerald again, but the monster breathed fire at him again. The monster finally caught Shadow With the flat of its bladed weapon, knocking him back to the wall. Shadow yelled, "NO!" as the monster absorbed the Chaos Emerald and its form and abilities changed: it held a saber in each of its hands With the blades not being composed of any kind of metal, but some kind of pink (magical) energy, and instead of breathing fire, now it could "breathe" thunder and electricity and could also control the wind. Its armor had become green and it grew two horns on its head that looked like wings. It also had wings that resembled a bird's. Shadow then said, "Sweet mother of Miyamoto-" before the monster rushed at him With incredible speed and slashed upward With its sabers. This attack caught Shadow and tossed him into the air. The monster then caught him in midair then drove him to the ground with an Izuna Drop. Shadow recovered just as the monster began to charge its sabers With electricity. It crossed them over its head and lightning started striking everywhere in the room but not at the same time. One bolt of lightning came down where Shadow was. He got out of the way but another one came down just as soon. He then ran up the wall, kicked off of it at a certain point and went into a Spin Attack that smacked the monster in its chest. The monster started swinging its sabers and releasing little balls of electricity. All of them missed Shadow. The monster started dashing very fast at the top of the room while sending down shockwaves at Shadow. He realized that there was an easier way to beat that monster. He went into Chaos Boost and started fighting With the monster hand-to-hand. He yanked its sabers from it and rammed one into its temple, all the way to the hilt and the other into his chest, also all the way to the hilt. The monster started roaring and discharging electricity before it finally expired. Shadow then said, "Hmm... that monster seems familiar to me..." Shortly after, its corpse exploded and there lay the Chaos Emerald. Shadow retrieved it then used Chaos Control to warp himself back to the dungeon's entrance. He once again stepped on that weird platform he had encountered when he first stepped in the temple. That pinkish light engulfed him again and that female voice said, I see that you found what you're looking for, Shadow. Shadow then said, "Maybe I did. What's it to you? Who are you anyway? WHAT are you?" The voice responded, I am the spirit of the Great Fairy of the South. I would gladly return you to Clock Town, but... Shadow asked, "BUT... why not?" The Great Fairy continued, There is a curse on this land, the source of which is the guardian of this temple. Shadow, you have to help me. PLEASE help me return to my natural form! Shadow agreed to help restore her to her rightful body. The Great Fairy warped him to the boss chamber, sans the 2 Chaos Emeralds he was holding. Shadow yelled, "That damn thief took those Chaos Emeralds! When I get my hands on that piece of trash-"

*ENCOUNTER- MASKED JUNGLE WARRIOR: ODOLWA*

As soon as Shadow took three steps forward, he heard drums beating and some sort of jangling. He looked around and up, then he saw a huge jungle warrior coming out of the sky, holding a big (razor-sharp) sword and a shield. It then looked at Shadow and swung its sword at Shadow, intending to decapitate him, but Shadow moved out of the way before that. Even so, the blade got a little too close. Shadow brought his hand to his face/neck area. It came away bloody. He then threw a Chaos Spear at it, but to no avail: Odolwa blocked it With his shield. It then went into a spin attack that caught Shadow and threw him against the wall.. While it was dancing around summoning insects and so forth like some sort of lunatic, Shadow threw a Chaos Lance at its head. It stunned Odolwa enough for him to drop his sword and shield. Shadow ran over and picked it up and jumped on its head from behind. Shadow then yanked its head back, raised the sword, and thus slit Odolwa's throat With its own sword. As Odolwa keeled over clutching feebly at its throat, Shadow brutally finished it off by ramming the sword up its backside after Shadow decided to "drain the lizard" in Odolwa's neck (uh, well, inside the wound in his neck anyway) for good measure. The body exploded in a dazzling display of light. Shadow shielded his eyes. When the light died down, he found that he was surrounded by nothing but white. A real sounding female voice then said, "Thank you for freeing me! Now this land is freed from its curse as well!" Shadow then said, ,"Who said that? Where am I?" He turned around and saw a very beautiful woman With long red hair floating up to him. Shadow then said, "You must be the Great Fairy of the South, aren't you?" The Great Fairy handed the Emeralds back to Shadow and said, "I am terribly sorry that I took them from you but in the event that you were defeated, that monster would have tracked down the others and became all powerful and then destroyed the world!" She then kissed Shadow on the lips and then said, "Thank you again for freeing me. I do hope your friends help my sisters who are trapped in the same manner all over the world." She then transported Shadow back to Termina Field where both Sonic and Link were waiting for him With the Chaos Emeralds they had found...

Chapter 5: Snowhead Temple

At the same time that Shadow and Link departed to search for the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic departed for the Snowhead Temple through the north, but he had to pass through the Mountain Village, home of the Goron people. He eventually got to the long winding path that led to Snowhead Temple but he found himself being blown back by some gale force wind that seemingly came from nowhere.. Sonic just kicked up some speed and raced up to the entrance but he hit an " 'invisible' wall"; he raced up that path so fast, he caused the wind that was blowing to reverse course. Sonic then heard an "AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH!" then he saw a huge Goron appear where nothing was previously. Sonic then said, "Hey buddy can you move out of my way so I can enter?" The Goron said, "Yes, stranger, I will move out of the way-goro..." Then Sonic stepped inside...

*INSIDE THE SNOWHEAD TEMPLE*

Sonic stepped inside Snowhead Temple and saw a weird looking platform. He stepped on it and a bright green light enveloped him. Sonic asked, "Where am I?" Then a disembodied voice asked him, Would you like to warp to the lair of this temple's guardian? To which Sonic replied, "Thanks, but no thanks, because I have something to look for." The voice then said, I can warp you to where the Chaos Emerald is located. Is that not what you're looking for? Sonic then said in amazement, "Yes, that's what I'm looking for. How did you know that? In any case, I will find it on my own. Thanks for asking, though!" The voice said, Very well. I will be here if/when you need me. After which, Sonic stepped out of the platform into the first room, where he saw a lighthouse-like structure sitting in the center of a pool of molten lava. Then 3 Freezards came upon Sonic and Sonic yelled, "WHAT THE F-" then one of the Freezards blew a blast of cold air that froze Sonic's mouth shut. Another one then coated Sonic's legs in ice, which allowed the third one to ram him off the side of the wall... into the molten lava, or so they thought. Sonic then yelled, "NOT TODAY YOU FREAKS!" then kicked up a tornado that caused the lava to be sucked in and thrown everywhere, melting the Freezards and destroying a Bombchu that was lurking nearby. Sonic then walked through a door and into a room where there was a large stone pillar in the center of the room. Sonic then decided to run up this pillar and then the Emerald started resonating halfway up the pillar. Sonic kicked himself off the wall and landed in front of the room where the Chaos Emerald was obviously located. He opened the door and walked inside the room.

*ENCOUNTER*

As soon as Sonic saw the Chaos Emerald floating in the air, he walked towards it. However, a Wizrobe (a female one) snatched it from out of the air and as she held it up in the air, a brilliant light flashed. When it died down, Sonic found himself underwater. However, he was still able to breathe. Panicked, he yelled, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He tried to go back to the door but there were strong iron bars over the door. Even though Sonic could breathe, he was still underwater- he could not move as fast as he normally did. He then turned around and the Wizrobe's appearance had changed: She (first and foremost) had the appearance of a human female, but With blue hair and turquoise-blue skin. She also sported a blue sleeveless dress and wielding a spear like halberd and had the ability to swim. Sonic then said, "Aw, this is some bulls-" then the Wizrobe shot a blast of ice energy which froze Sonic's mouth shut. Sonic managed to break the ice, turned around and yelled, "KAMERON! WHAT THE HELL, DUDE! EVERY TIME I TRY TO SWEAR, YOU ALWAYS CENSOR ME BUT NOT SHADOW! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT?" Then Sonic went into a Spin Dash and slammed into her chest, which knocked her back. She recovered and readied her halberd spear and launched several Homing Spearheads at Sonic; one of these Spearheads tagged him and sent him reeling. He recovered from this attack just as she thrust downward With her halberd spear coming down on Sonic's head. He sidestepped this moved and stunned the Wizrobe With a kick to her chest, after which Sonic somehow performed a successful Ancient Light attack on her. She then started spinning her weapon around real fast and created a Hail Wheel With it and threw it at Sonic. He avoided it and performed another Ancient Light attack just as she stared swimming around, creating some ice crystals that just floated down, an attack that was easily avoided. She then created a strong whirlpool that drew Sonic into it as she launched several Homing Spearheads at him. The whirlpool drew Sonic in as the Wizrobe performed a vicious downward stab that became a fan-pattern spray of ice shards when she made contact With the ground.. Sonic then got his hands on the weapon, after which a fierce struggle ensued. Sonic managed to rip the weapon out of the Wizrobe's hands. She realized she was screwed (not in that way, pervert) and she swam away in fear. Sonic hurled the spear at her and the spear caught her in the head and nailed her head to the wall, leaving the rest of her body behind. There was a loud voice that yelled, "Sonic the Hedgehog wins... FATALITY!" Sonic turned around and yelled, "Shao Kahn, this aint Mortal Kombat, you jerk! Go home! Get out of here!" Sonic then went to her body and sat down right where her head used to be. He whipped out a newspaper that was dubbed "The Station Square Times", opened it up to the center, and started reading an article that was titled, "BALLS THOROUGHLY LICKED, by Miss Le Senoue". Here is the article: "Just a month after the mad scientist Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik (known to his foes as "Dr. Eggman") attempted to destroy our beloved city With a huge missile (which was fortunately deactivated and neutralized by Mr. Miles "Tails" Prower), this Dr. Robotnik broke out of federal prison (yes, he busted out of the slammer, folks) and sent an army of robots against the Mayor's office here that were the size and shape of basketballs and looked like they were made of polished silver. They had a visual aiming setup (a camera) and a laser weapon right below the camera. It seemed that the Mayor was done for, but fortunately, a friend of Mr. Prower came up and swiftly defeated the robots, named Knuckles the Echidna. 'That Eggman is always trying some stupid (censored), Miss Senoue. When the (censored) will he learn his lesson? Anyways, I am more than happy to have done my part to keep this lovely city safe from those who would try to do it any harm. I mean, Tails whipped his (censored) last month when he sent that missile against this city. He's always trying some stupid (censored), but he always gets his (censored) kicked, but I'm not complaining. The more stupid (censored) he does, the more me and my friends get to kick his fat (censored). When the (censored) is that fat (censored) gonna lose some weight anyway? And by the way, you're super hot. I know you're 53, but I'd still... I'm not gonna say it because I know it can't be put in the newspaper, but you get my drift *wink wink*.' Well, I sincerely hope that Knuckles continues to help With protecting this city."

-Miss Le Senoue

of the Station Square Times

Sonic then said, "Knuckles, you dirty dog... hahaha." Then he suddenly said, "Oh... there it is... I'm done." Then he ripped a section of the newspaper off that had Dr. Eggman's picture on it, wiped himself With it, and tossed it into the neck of the Wizrobe he just defeated. The body then exploded and there lay the Chaos Emerald. Sonic grabbed it and then the magical water disappeared. With the two Chaos Emeralds in hand, Sonic warped back to the entrance of the dungeon using Chaos Control. He stepped onto that platform once more and that bright green light surrounded him. That voice that had previously communicated With Sonic now said, Now that you have found what you're looking for, would you like to warp to the dungeon of the temple guardian? Sonic then asked, "Who are you? What are you?" The voce then replied, I am the spirit of the Great Fairy of the North, and there is a curse on this land that has rendered me powerless and only able to exist in this state. Sonic then said, "A fairy? I thought those things only existed in children's stories and such... However, I won't turn my back on someone in need." The Great Fairy then said, Oh thank you, hero! You shall have to defeat the guardian of this temple to remove the curse on this land and restore me to my natural state.? So With that, the Great Fairy warped Sonic to the lair of the temple's guardian...

*ENCOUNTER- MASKED MECHANICAL MONSTER: GOHT*

Sonic turned around and saw what appeared to be a large mechanical bull With a human face-like mask, frozen in ice. Sonic then said, "Is this the boss? This is way too easy!" He jumped up into the air and kicked the machine in its face, but that only served to activate it. Goht started straining and broke all of the ice as well as causing debris to rain down from the ceiling. Goht then started rampaging across the room. Sonic then said, "Now we're talking!" After which, he charged up a Spin Dash (on the ground) then let loose. He reached the monster attacking its feet while in the Spin Dash state. Goht tripped up and Sonic repeatedly attacked it using Homing Attacks. Goht then rose again and started running across the room again. Sonic then said, "What a mindless robot... Whoever created this thing should be publicly beaten!" He rounded a corner then was tagged by a bolt of electricity; Goht had shot it With such speed and accuracy that Sonic did not have a chance to get out of the way. He then recovered and charged the beast full speed but it turned and viciously kicked out its hind legs and sent Sonic flying through the air, through the wall, through the entrance of the Temple, and all the way off of Snowhead Mountain...

*BACK IN MOUNTAIN VILLAGE*

Sonic landed on the outskirts of Mountain Village after being kicked out of Snowhead Temple. He walked back to Mountain Village to try to get back to Snowhead. He was then surrounded by a group of Gorons. One of them asked, "Outworlder (readers, I should inform you that the usage of this term has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do With Mortal Kombat and/or the Realm of Outworld), what happened to you?" Sonic then replied, "Back on Snowhead, I was fighting this mechanical beast and eventually, it kicked me out and I ended up back here!" They parted and an elderly Goron walked up, accompanied by a young Goron and a ghost. Sonic looked at the ghost and yelled, "Oh HELL no!" and tried to attack it, but to no avail: it was immaterial and could not be harmed. The older Goron introduced himself as the elder of the Goron tribe and the little one was introduced as his son. The ghost introduced himself as Darmani, the deceased spirit of a great hero of the Goron tribe. Darmani then said, "You are fighting the same monster that took my life, foreigner. Its name is Goht." Sonic then asked, "What's a 'Goht'?" The Goron Elder replied, "Goht is the mechanical beast you were just fighting. It is because of Goht that our land is stuck in this state of eternal winter!" Sonic asked, "Wow..." Darmani then continued, "I was killed by Goht while I was on a quest to free this land from the curse of eternal winter and free my people from it as well... I regret that I was not strong enough to stop him. Hero, I beg you... We beg you... Please stop that monster and restore our land to us!" Gorons started screaming and pointing up towards Snowhead. Sonic turned around and he saw Goht soaring through the air towards their position. He landed in Mountain Village and all kinds of hell ensued due to Gorons trying to get out of the way. When the dust settled, the Gorons managed to successfully evacuate Mountain Village, except the Goron Elder and his young son. Sonic rushed up to the young Goron child; the Elder had already died. Sonic reached out to him and said, "Hey little buddy, don't worry; I'm here to help you. The child grabbed his hand and managed to say, "Dar... mani... please... you... must... please... you... must... stop..." before his body went limp and he moved no more. Tears (of grief and anger) welled up in Sonic's eyes as the Goron tribe came out of their hiding spaces to retrieve the bodies of their leader and his son. Burning With anger and justice, Sonic turned and pointed to the mechanical beast and yelled, "YOU BASTARD! YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE TONE TO THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Goht snorted in contempt as if to say, "Kiss my shiny metal ass, dude!" Sonic got the message, however. Filled With rage, he started to transform/mutate. When it was all over, he was now a werewolf like creature (a "Werehog"). He yelled at the Gorons, "Get Out Of Here RIGHT NOW!" So With that, they split. He turned to face Goht and said, "It's just you and me now, mother_ _ _ _er!" Goht roared and charged at Sonic. He then sneered, "sshole, is that all you've got?" Then he started tearing the beast apart, literally. He fainted then from sheer exhaustion. He eventually came to in the arms of a very beautiful woman With long green hair. He said, "Who are you? What are you? Where am I now?" The woman then replied to him, "I am the Great Fairy of the North. By defeating that monster, you broke the curse on this land and freed me! I knew you could do it!" She then kissed Sonic and somehow she "accidentally" touched him (in a place that will not be revealed here). Sonic then said, "Hey... you touched my junk!" The Great Fairy then replied, "My apologies, hero... I do hope you and your friends can help my sisters that are trapped all over the world!" Sonic then said, "You got it lady. I will help them!" So With that, she sent him back to Termina Field where Shadow and Link were waiting for him With the Chaos Emeralds they found.

Chapter 6: Great Bay/Pirate's Fortress

Link, in Zora form, went to the walls of the Pirate's Fortress after the Chaos Emerald he had started to resonate. He used Chaos Control to warp himself inside, since the perimeter was heavily guarded by female Gerudo pirates (there were no males) in patrol boats and on foot as well. Once he got inside, he took off the mask and soon after was surrounded by a group of pirates. They sounded an alarm and they began to attack Link. He held his own against the pirates, even as reinforcements started swarming from battle stations. But a rabbit punch to his left kidney stopped Link in his tracks. Two of the pirates dragged him to the core, where their leader, Aveil, was located. They yelled, "Hey, Boss, this is what we found!" Aveil got out of her chair and said, "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in..." The pirates asked their leader, "What shall we do With this little rat bastard?" Aveil got a hungry look in her eyes and said, "I will deal With this... intruder myself. The rest of you are dismissed!" So the pirates left and returned to their battle stations. Link then noticed the Chaos Emerald (not the one that was currently in his possession) was sitting on a glass shelf that was high on the wall. She drew her sword while walking to over to Link in a manner that suggested that maybe she was hot for him... Link backed up against the wall and Aveil continued advancing toward him in the manner she was walking. She then told Link, "Kid, your exploits in this world are legendary and you're cute too." Link said, "What's your point, you slut?" Aveil replied, "Tut, tut, little one. Language like that is not necessary! Anyway, the fact that I want you and I have the hots for you is the only reason you're still alive right now." With that she walked up to Link, grabbed his head and yanked it back a little, and then stated kissing on him. Link shoved her off him and spat on the ground in disgust. She then replied, Have it your way, kid. When I'm done With you, you'll be begging me to have my way With you." Link then sneered, "I doubt that..." Then Aveil drew her sword and came at Link, who blocked her strike With one of his own. An awesome sword fight ensued (Link's skill VS. Aveil's experience). Then they engaged in a short range sword struggle in which their swords were locked together and they were pushing back and forth. Then Link noticed that they were right below the Chaos Emerald. Aveil won the struggle and pushed Link back. As she came at Link With her sword, Link held out the Chaos Emerald he had in front of him and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and slowed down time. He jumped out of the way and delivered an airborne roundhouse kick to the back of her head. He retrieved the other Chaos Emerald and reversed the time slow. Link then told Aveil, "That's a little move I learned from a friend of mine." Aveil looked upset and on the verge of tears, but not because she lost the fight. This sadness was more like getting rejected by someone you were very much in love With. Link then bent over and whispered something in her ear. Aveil then blushed and developed a huge smile on her face and asked, "Is that so? Well, after this is all over, I will give you an 'Ending Blow' that you'll never forget!" Link then proceeded to head out towards the outskirts of Zora Hall where the Zora singer named Lulu was waiting for him (or Mikau to be more precise). Link put on his Zora mask and played the New Wave Bossa Nova, which restored her voice and summoned a huge turtle appeared. Link got on this turtle's back and headed out to Great Bay Temple.

*Inside Great Bay Temple*

Link proceeded to go inside the first room where that weird platform was located. A pinkish red light engulfed him and a voice asked him, Would you like to warp to the boss' chamber? Link then said, "Yes. Please do that, if you don't mind..." The voice then said, Before I do, well, umm... never mind. Good Luck. The light died down, and Link found himself in Gyorg's lair where not only Gyorg awaited him, but another threat as well...

*ENCOUNTER- GARGANTUAN MASKED FISH: GYORG AND MAD JELLY DEVIL*

The ground started shaking violently. Link turned around and saw a huge and ugly fish jumping out of the water. It cleared the platform and splashed in the water on the other side of the room. While Link was distracted by the fish, a Gekko crept up behind him and "boosted" (stole) one of the Chaos Emeralds from Link. Link then yelled, "Hey you little thief-" while the Gekko was holding the Emerald in triumph. It then started summoning these globs of some kind of goo or jelly, and they all merged With the Gekko and the Chaos Emerald. A bright light flashed and when it died down, the head of the Gekko was suspended in a spherical body that had thick arms and legs and consisted of the "jelly" stuff that the Gekko summoned out of nowhere. Link then said, "Oh hell! I have to not only deal With that fish, I have to now deal With this freak as well!" He then placed on his Zora mask and began his attack on the Jelly Devil, but it had no effect: The jelly substance blocked all of his attacks. He even tried to electrocute it, but the Gekko just laughed before cocking its arm back and With a Nightmare Blow, nailed Link With enough force to send him into the wall and sliding into the water where Gyorg swam up to him and rammed its horn through his shoulder. Link freed himself and swam out of the way as fast as possible, but the Jelly Devil started spinning around very fast and throwing out Splash Bombs that exploded as soon as they made contact With any solid matter they came in contact With, including Gyorg. Zora Link got back on the platform again and the Jelly Devil once again cocked back its arm and attempted to crush Link With a Jelly Slap (With its open palm) but Link rolled out of the way just in time. Link then took off his mask and started attacking the jelly substance, forcing it to open up and expose the Gekko's head. However, as soon as its head was exposed, the Gekko started shooting energy balls all over the place, all of which missed Link but some of them hitting Gyorg as it was trying to sneak attack Link. While the Gekko's head was exposed, Link started attacking it With his sword. Before the jelly closed up, the Gekko fired a laser beam from its mouth and swept it all over the room and finally into the water where Gyorg was half parboiled. As Link was attacking the Gekko's head after this attack, the jelly started closing up on him. Link fell back as it closed up. The Jelly Devil got mad then its head dematerialized and then its arms and legs were drawn into the jelly mass making it a large sphere of goo. Then the sphere separated into numerous globs and started spinning around as if caught in a tornado. Then, one at a time, the globs started racing to the other side of the room while Link was dodging them and the globs on the other side of the room started spinning around until all of them reached the same side. Then they merged into the Jelly Devil again. The Gekko's head rematerialized in the center of the mass. Now it was very upset. It flexed its arms and the creature turned dark blue and started lumbering around the room. As it did that, debris started falling from the ceiling. Gyorg leaped out of the water, but a sharp piece of ceiling nailed him to the ground (by impaling hin), all the while Link was engaged in battle With the Jelly Devil. Then the Gekko created 4 large fists that flew out in the 4 directions. One of them hit Gyorg and sent him into the water, but not before crushing him against the wall. The dead fish slid into the water, but Link decided to jump into the water, put on his Zora mask, and give the fish a good electric shock, just for good measure, which he did. He got back on the platform and took off his mask. Then the Jelly Devil morphed itself into a snake like shape and then wrapped itself around Link in a Shyster Hold that suffocated him (Link) very slowly. Link then pulled out his Great Fairy's Sword, charged it up With magic power and rammed it into the head of the Gekko, finishing it off for good. He retrieved the Chaos Emerald that had been stolen from him. Link then found himself engulfed in the same light he was in earlier. When he could see again, he found himself in the arms of the Western Great Fairy, who was a very beautiful woman With long pink hair, She then said to him, "Young one, thank you for freeing me from the curse of this land by defeating that foul monster. I wish the best of luck to you and your young friends on your quest." With that, Link found himself back in Termina Field where Sonic and Shadow had gotten back at the same time. Sonic then said, "Hey! Let's go find that last Emerald!" So With that, they set out for Stone Tower, where the last Emerald was located...

Chapter 7: Stone Tower

Link, Sonic, and Shadow entered the eastern part of Termina. Sonic then asked, "Hey dude, where are we now? I get a bad feeling about this place..." Link then answered, "This is Ikana Valley, home to a lot of undead creatures and sorrowful spirits. In any case, the Stone Tower Temple is through here." So With that, they went forward and stopped at a huge wall in front of them. On the wall was the path to Stone Tower. Then a phantom-like creature appeared out of nowhere at the top of the wall/cliff and said to the trio, " I will not let you through here unless you have a mask that proves that you can save the spirits beyond here. Hee hee hee!" As Sonic and Link turned back, they heard a loud "Hey! What the hell!" followed by a loud "crack". They turned back around to find the creature laying on the ground on its stomach, but its head was facing upwards Shadow was staring at them With a smirk on his face. Link yelled, "What the hell did you just do? Now how are we supposed to get up there?" Shadow then replied, "Kid, haven't you learned ANYTHING from me in our time together?" Link then thought about it for a few moments and pulled out one of the Chaos Emeralds he was holding and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!". Sonic did the same and they joined Shadow. Shadow then told Link, "There. That's better. Now let's go!" So the three heroes traveled through Ikana Valley, fighting undead monsters and spirits until they reached the base of Stone Tower.

*Meanwhile at/inside Stone Tower*

The three heroes were at the base of the Stone Tower but they said, "Wow, that's a long way up! But we can use Chaos Control so we wont have to do this the hard way!" So the three heroes used Chaos Control to warp their selves up to the entrance. They entered, but as soon as they entered, the 6 Chaos Emeralds in their possession started glowing. They were like, "What's happening?" before the Emeralds took them to where the last Chaos Emerald was located. They landed in a room where the last Chaos Emerald was floating in the air.

*ENCOUNTER*

As Shadow approached the Chaos Emerald that was floating in the air, some kind of ninja dropped down off the ceiling. Link yelled, "Shadow! Get back!" Shadow said, "That thing looks almost like those things that we had to randomly fight on our way here!" Link then said, "That's because this is the Garo Master, and those 'things' we were fighting on the way here, those were just Garo Ninjas!" So Sonic asked, "So this is the big cheese?" As he said that, the Garo Master grabbed the Chaos Emerald and caused a very brilliant light to flash. When it died down, the Master's outfit was slimmer and instead of holding two swords, it held two cannons that looked liked the mouths of monsters. Immediately after the transformation, the Master rushed Link. It caught Link With the "jaws" of one of his weapons which was named "Sodom". With a fiery (Rocket Upper) blast, the Garo Master shot Link up into the air and following that up by catching him in mid-air With the other cannon (which was named "Gomorrah") and slamming him (Link) into the ground. While Link was incapacitated, Sonic took on the Garo Master while he told Shadow, "I will distract it while you go and help Link!" So Sonic started fighting With the Garo Master while Shadow went to Link's side to help him. The Garo Master started shooting balls of fire from its cannons and Shadow had to take Link's Mirror Shield and deflect the balls of fire while he felt Link's pockets and eventually pulled out a bottle of red liquid. Shadow asked himself, "What the hell is this stuff?" Link then said weakly, "You... must... give... that... stu... stuff... to... me..." Shadow then uncorked the bottle and poured about a quarter of the bottle into Link's mouth. Link jumped up, fully revived. Shadow asked him, "What happened?" Link then said, "When that Master slammed me down, it totally wrecked my spine to the point that I couldn't even move my arms to get the stuff myself!" All the while, Sonic was still fighting the Garo Master by himself. The Garo Master charged up his Sodom cannon to the point where he let loose a huge fireball which broke off into numerous smaller fireballs after making contact With the wall. After that, the Garo Master jumped up in the air and punched the ground With both his Sodom and Gomorrah cannons With the resulting Ground Break causing both a shockwave that tagged Shadow and sent him flying as well as a massive earth-spike that would have skewered Link had he not rolled out of the way. Finally he charged up his cannons and placed them on the ground (barrels facing the ground), causing numerous pillars of fire to erupt all over the room. This Hellfire technique had the three heroes running- every time they got out of the way of one eruption, another one occurred almost immediately as soon as they set foot on another "safe spot". Link then said, "I have an idea..." He then put on his Zora mask and flipped behind the Garo Master. He then electrocuted the Master, and since he was using the Flame element, the electricity was his "weakness". The Master was severely weakened by this. The Garo Master fell to its knees and then on its face and the three heroes thought it was finished... Or was it?

*Garo Master: Phase Two*

The Garo Master pulled out the Emerald from its robes and a dark energy flowed out from it. When this dark energy died down, the Garo Master had undergone another change: Its robe was black and its helmet was silver while its eyes glowed red. It wielded a katana and a giant shuriken. The three heroes charged the Garo Master and tried an attack but the Master split into 4 copies of himself. Link took out his Great Fairy's Sword and slashed at one of the copies, but it was a fake: It turned into a Garo and exploded, throwing Link to the back wall and almost knocking him unconscious. Sonic and Shadow rushed up and the 3 fake copies disappeared and the real one slashed at them With its katana, narrowly missing them. It then split again into 4. The copies jumped up and they disappeared just before the real one threw its shuriken, which expelled numerous kunai which had to be avoided and some of which Link had to block With his shield. Shadow then said, "Hey, how the hell do we beat something like this?" Then the Garo Master threw its shuriken at Shadow. Shadow dodged it but it came back to the Garo Master like a boomerang and it then hopped on the shuriken, riding it around the room while it rose inito the air (on the shuriken) and throwing kunai at the 3 heroes. Link then put on his Goron Mask and somehow stood right under the Garo Master as it finally jumped off the flying shuriken. It landed in Link's arms and he (Link) breathed, "Die, you son of a bitch!" right before he tore the Garo Master in two. Sonic retrieved the Chaos Emerald while Shadow vaporized the two halves of the Garo Master's corpse With a Chaos Lance. Shadow then said, "You bastard, you don't have to worry about 'dying without leaving a corpse' now, cause we just PWNed your sorry ass!" Link then said, "Something seems a little weird about these creatures we have fought over our quest... There's something we're missing here..." With that, Shadow yelled,"KAMERON! Those mini bosses we were fighting, including the one we just PWNed, were based off bosses from the Megaman games, weren't they, you asshole? Just like that miniboss I was fighting... You based that creature off Harpuia (from Megaman Zero)!" Sonic then said, "Yeah, that Wizrobe I beat and whose neck I took a dump in, she was based off Leviathan (also from Megaman Zero), wasn't she?" Link said, "I get it now! So that "Jelly" creature I was fighting, that was an amalgam of various "Bio-Devil"(Yellow Devil, Shadow Devil, and Rainbow Devil) robots from all over the Megaman universe... and that freak we just defeated, you based both of its forms off Fefnir (Megaman Zero) and Phantom (died in the first Megaman Zero)! What next, we discover Sigma was behind this whole thing and you're gonna have us fight him at the end of the story, right?" Shadow then threw up his middle finger and the three heroes went outside. Sonic then asked, "So now what do we do? We still have to fight the guardian of this temple, don't we? And from what I could see, there was no way to get to the boss' lair!" Link then said in a mysterious tone, "Oh yes there is a way..." Shadow asked, "How do we do it, then?" Link then smiled slyly, pulled out his Light Arrows, then shot the jewel on the temple's entrance. Everything flipped upside down. Sonic screamed as he was falling down, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shadow yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO, YOU LITTLE BASTARD? I WILL KILL YOU!" When everything died down, the Stone Tower Temple was upside down. Shadow was like, "Whoa, that was some freaky shit, dude!" as they walked in. They noticed that the platform that was previously on the ceiling was now there on the "floor". They stepped on it and a yellow light engulfed them. Then a female voice asked them, Would you like to warp to the boss' lair? Shadow then said, "Yes we would." The voice then said, Is that Shadow? I heard about you from my sisters. You're quite the cute one, as well as your blue friend. With that, Shadow and Sonic started blushing as they were warped to the boss' lair. Link then looked at them and observed, "You two are aware that there are a couple of bulges on your lower bodies, right?" Sonic and Shadow looked down and covered their selves With their hands while saying, "Oops!" Link laughed and said, "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone."

*ENCOUNTER- GIANT MASKED INSECT: TWINMOLD*

Sonic took a step and the ground started shaking violently. He yelled, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Link then said, "Here it comes, guys! And be careful because there are two of them!" As soon as he said that, one of the huge serpentine monsters came out of the ground and hid Sonic so hard, he hit a spire way back in the arena and lay still. Shadow yelled, "SONIC! SONIC!" and went to help him, but Link grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. He then said, "What are you doing, Shadow! We can worry about him later! First we have to fight these monsters and destroy them! Besides, Sonic is not dead!" Shadow asked, "Okay, but how the HELL do you expect to fight something that is easily AT LEAST FIFTEEN times bigger than you?" Link then put on his Giant's Mask and grew to a size large enough to take on Twinmold. Link then boomed down to Shadow, "SHADOW, YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL SO I WILL NOT STEP ON YOU." Shadow then replied, "Kid, I have fought gods before! I would be more worried for these structures around here!" With that, Shadow and Link both engaged in battle With one of the monsters.. Shadow hopped onto the back of the monster he was fighting. He ran up to its head, grabbed hold of its horns, and With all of his physical strength, he steered it into an obelisk he saw nearby. Seeing one of the monsters was stunned, Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at the other one, but he missed. Then after that, a dark blue blur sped by. Link had somehow stunned the one he was fighting before he took off his Giant's Mask to take a little break from the fighting. He and Shadow both turned to face the new arrival. Link knocked down this creature (which STRONGLY resembled Sonic) and aimed one of his Light Arrows at his head and yelled, "Dark beast, who are you?" To which the creature replied, "You dumb little son of a bitch, I'm Sonic!" Link then switched aim and was now aiming his Light Arrow at Sonic's groin area and then said, "Tell me who you are, if you ever want to have children one day!" Shadow then cut across this exchange: "Kid, that is Sonic..." Link asked, "Really?" Sonic then said, "Of course I am Sonic, you stupid little bastard!" Link said, "I'm sorry man! I really didn't recognize you!" Sonic then said, "It's cool, dude!" WITH that, the two monsters revived and one of them came at Sonic (he was in his "Werewolf"/"Werehog" state). Sonic jumped up and smacked the monster with his right hand. He landed on the ground and ran up to the monster. He jumped up and uppercut-slashed it with both of his hands. He then extended his arms and wrapped his hands around the creature's "neck". He spun himself around the creature's "neck" and landed on its head. Then he extended his arms once more and flipped the monster over his own head, impaling the head of Twinmold on a nearby obelisk. Link then put back on his Giant's Mask and proceeded to lay waste to the other Twinmold monster. With both of the creatures killed, the curse that was on Ikana Valley/Stone Tower was broken for good. The yellow light then engulfed the three heroes (Sonic had since reverted to his normal form). In this light, the Eastern Great Fairy appeared to the three. She said, "Young heroes, thank you for your efforts to free me and my sisters from the evil curses over our lands. Unfortunately, it is not over yet." Shadow then asked, "What do you mean by that?" The Eastern Great Fairy transported them back to Termina Field where a fifth Great Fairy was waiting for them. She then proceeded to tell the story behind the sad events that were going on in Termina, but mainly for Sonic and Shadow's benefit- Link already knew the story: There was a mask salesman that hailed from the neighboring world of Hyrule-" Link whispered to Sonic and Shadow, "That's where I'm originally from." The Great Fairy continued, "-who traveled far and wide in search of masks. One day, he came across a mask that had been used by some ancient tribe in its hexing/cursing rituals. The legends called this mask 'The Mask of Majora' and it had evil powers because there was an actual evil presence within this mask. Then later on, this child like impish creature, who had been abandoned by his friends, the four guardians of the lands of Termina, somehow found this 'Happy Mask Salesman' and stole the Majora's Mask from him. He then put it on. He went crazy, he came here, then he shattered me into many pieces, right after he did other bad things. That mask's evil influence has somehow corrupted the orbit of the moon and sent it on a downward course to this world!" She then took Sonic's hand in hers and then begged, "Sonic, whatever you do, please save this world from the evil that threatens it!" Sonic looked at Link and Shadow and then said, "Let's Do It!" The Great Fairy then said, "Oh thank you, young heroes! Thank you so much! My sisters and I wish you good luck! Then the light died down and it was night on THE LAST DAY.

Chapter 8: The Last Day- The Showdown

It's now night time on The Last Day. Link told Shadow and Sonic, "We have to go stop this problem at its source! Let's go!" So with that, the three heroes headed toward South Clock Town, but everyone was evacuating. The gate soldier stopped them and said, "I'm sorry, but by order of Mayor Doutour, we are to evacuate all citizens outside of this town!" Shadow then stepped out from behind Sonic and Link. The guard, remembering what Shadow did to him a few days previously, said, "You little bastard!" and lunged at him. Shadow then sidestepped that and punched him in the groin. The guard then said, "You mother-" then he lost all consciousness. The three heroes then went to the Clock Tower. Once they went inside, they found the Skull Kid (decked out with Majora's Mask) floating in the air. Sonic stepped up, pointed at the Skull Kid, and yelled, "So you're the asshole responsible for all this bullshit, aren't you?" The Skull Kid then said, "So what if I am? What's it to you?" Sonic then said, "You will pay for what you did to all of those innocent people!" The Skull Kid then sneered, "Yeah right... morons. When I am finished with this world, I will target yours next!" Shadow yelled, "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" with that, Sonic and Shadow tried to fight the Skull Kid. However, the Skull Kid swatted them away like flies. He then said, "You insignificant flies... That will not do you any good. Hee hee hee." Shadow then yelled, "You little bastard!" and threw a Chaos Spear at him. The Skull Kid dodged it and then yelled, "YOU WEAKLINGS HAVE WASTED ENOUGH OF MY TIME! NOW I AM GONNA SEND ALL OF YOU WIMPS STRAIGHT TO HELL!" After that, the Skull Kid tapped into the evil power of Majora's Mask and started glowing with a dark energy. The descent of the moon accelerated as a result of the evil energy. Unbeknownst to everyone, Anju had managed to slip into the Clock Tower and unbeknownst to her, Kafei had slipped in right behind her. As the moon descended at an accelerated rate of speed, the tower started shaking and rumbling. Anju then turned around and saw Kafei standing there. Kafei ran into her arms and the two kissed embraced. Sonic saw this and he yelled, "Hey, lady, are you some sort of pedo... er... pervert? That is a CHILD you are kissing on!" Anju corrected him, "The reason he appears as a child is due to the shenanigans of that evil creature up there!" Shadow yelled, "How can that be stopped?" Link pulled out his Ocarina of Time. Kafei then rushed up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. He yelled at Link (while lacing his diatribe with both English and Hylian expletives), "What the HELL are you thinking, kid! How the HELL is that piece of shit gonna save us?" Anju calmly said, "He knows what he is doing. Calm down and let him go." Kafei then ran back into her arms. Sonic then yelled, "Uh guys, you will have time for a 'Dr. Phil' moment later... BUT RIGHT NOW OUR DAMN LIVES ARE AT STAKE HERE!" After that, Link then played the Oath to Order. The, out of nowhere, there came a loud moaning. First, a weird looking giant materialized at the Southern Swamp (Woodfall/Deku Palace) and approached the moon. Then another one materialized at the Northern Mountains (Snowhead/Mountain Village) and approached the moon as well. Then two more materialized and approached the moon. Shadow then screamed, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE THOSE?" He leaped into the air to attack them, but a pair of hands grabbed his right ankle and pulled him down. He looked back and saw Link. He then said, "No Shadow, those giants are here to help us." Shadow then said, "Those must be the 4 guardian deities of this world that the Great Fairy told us about..." All the while, the Skull Kid was writhing and screaming in the air as if he were in the throes of a major seizure. The four giants then grabbed hold of the moon and tried to stop its fall. After what seemed like hours, the moon was finally stopped. Everyone was happy and celebrating; Anju and Kafei were embracing while weeping (with joy) while Sonic, Shadow, and Link were exchanging high-fives, handshakes, and chest bumps. Sonic then told Shadow, "It's over now... Let's go home." Soon after, a loud voice yelled, BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THEBADDLEHAZJUSDBEGUNN... ! Everyone turned around to see the Skull Kid floating in the air rigid and straight. To everyone's horror, the Skull Kid's body started shaking violently. After which, his body rose in the air and then slammed down on the ground about 5 times. Then the body started swinging in a wide circle before something horrible happened: The mask threw off the Skull Kid so hard that he hit the far side of the wall in the back, slid down slowly, and stayed still. Everyone stared at the mask as it started speaking: A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage. Now that this shell has served its purpose, it is now stared at the mask while his jaw dropped. The mask then said, Ha ha ha... Congratulations, heroes. You managed to stop me for right now. However, let's see if you can stop THIS! Then it fired a powerful energy wave at Link. Link held up his shield and blocked it, but it melted off the front of his shield. Shadow was like, "Holy shit, that thing is powerful... This could be a challenge!" Majora then said, Well done, child. Maybe you heroes are worthy of facing me in combat... then it started doing a figure 8 in the air until a new mask materialized. This mask dropped into Link's hands. Majora then cackled like a madman/madwoman/mad-whatever and rose into the "mouth" of the moon. With that, the "eyes" of the moon glowed red and the moon started shaking and trembling again, forcing the giants to resume their struggle to hold the moon up. The moon then started inhaling. Link then put on the mask he was "given" and transformed into Fierce Deity Link. Anju gasped in surprise and Shadow was like, "Whoa... what power... !" Link then looked at Sonic and Shadow then said, "Let's go." So they went to the moon and allowed themselves to be sucked in.

*Meanwhile in unknown territory*

The three heroes have landed some sort of grassy field with a giant tree in the middle. While they were walking up to the tree, they noticed four children running around and playing. They had masks on: One had on Odolwa's mask, another had on Goht's mask, another had on Gyorg's mask, and the other one had on Twinmold's mask. Under the tree, the heroes noticed a fifth child sitting on the ground that was wearing Majora's Mask. Fierce Deity Link took out his double-helix sword, and with it, he slew the four children with it, apparently without provocation. Sonic was like, "What the hell, Link!" Shadow then said, "Slaying little children without provocation? That must be some evil power!" Link then said to Shadow, "No, those weren't really children..." So they approached the "child" that was sitting under the tree. He held up his hand and enveloped the heroes in a bright light...

*ENCOUNTER: MAJORA*

Sonic, Shadow, and Fierce Deity Link have been teleported to some kind of chamber. As soon as they set foot on the ground, the remains of Odolwa, Goht, Twinmold, and Gyorg appeared out of nowhere and attached themselves to the four walls of the room. Then Majora appeared in front of the heroes and then said, Hee hee hee. Now it begins, heroes. You have done well to make it this far... then again, maybe not. Now let's see what you're made of! With that, tentacles grew out of the back of the mask before it started floating around the room.

*Phase One: Majora's Mask*

Sonic stepped up and told Link and Shadow, "You two stay out of this, I'll handle this freak myself!" Majora then bellowed, FOOL! and started shooting energy balls at Sonic while Majora was flying around the room and while Sonic was dodging them. Naturally, Majora missed each and every time. Sonic stopped running around the room and Majora flew at him. Sonic sidestepped and grabbed some of its tentacles. Sonic then started swinging around Majora very fast then let go, throwing Majora into the nearest wall. Majora recovered then shot out its tentacles, some of which wrapped themselves around Sonic's midsection. Majora started flying around the room, dragging Sonic around the room With it until Link severed the tentacles With his sword. Majora yelled, AAAAAAAAARRGGGGHHHHHH! in pain and rage as it expelled some sort of evil energy. With this evil energy, the remains of Goht, Twinmold, Odolwa, and Gyorg became animated. They came off the wall and all the masks started shooting energy balls at Sonic. Sonic then kicked up a tornado and then all the energy balls hit the masks and Majora. The other masks were destroyed, while Majora was severely damaged. Sonic then jumped up into the air and suspended himself for about three seconds before slamming into Majora With a Homing Attack, thus finishing it off... or so he thought. The mask rose back into the air and then started mutating: It sprouted two long arms from the sides and two long legs from its bottom. Finally, a small head appeared on a small neck that had a single eye.

*Phase Two: Majora's Incarnation*

This new incarnation of Majora started running around the room very fast, so fast that it had Sonic and Fierce Deity Link on their butts way before they knew what hit them. Shadow then stepped up to fight. He started chasing Majora around the room. Shadow said to himself, "Man, this is some childish bullshit..." then Majora turned around and attacked Shadow, sending him flying. He stood up, just as Majora started running again. Shadow took out one of the Chaos Emeralds and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and slowed down time (and Majora). With that, Shadow overtook Majora and the two started fighting, exchanging blows. Shadow jumped up into the air and prepared to smash into the demon's chest With a Homing Attack, but Majora caught Shadow and ruthlessly tossed him to the side. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at Majora, paralyzing it as the Chaos Control wore off. Shadow then went into Chaos Boost and threw a Chaos Lance that tore through the demon's chest. Majora appeared to expire, but then about 15 seconds later, Majora rose once again and underwent another mutation: its body mass grew in size as if it were on steroids while its arms (tentacles) elongated until they were like bullwhips. The eye rose and it was revealed that the monster's head was hidden and the huge eye was its third eye. The demon's true face was totally horrifying.

*Phase Three: Majora's Wrath*

Fierce Deity Link stepped up to the demon and said to Sonic and Shadow, "Hey guys, I will handle this one. He is much more powerful than he ever was in this form. Trust me on this one!" He tried to charge at Majora, but Majora whipped its tentacles and knocked him back. Link got up but Majora started whipping its tentacles, keeping Link, Sonic, and Shadow at bay. Fierce Deity Link got up and then charged his sword up With magical energy. He then started swinging his sword, releasing bolts of magical energy which hit Majora and caused it to fall. Fierce Deity Link then charged up his sword With magical energy again. He leaped up into the air and planted his sword into Majora's chest. The magical energy fried Majora. For good measure, Shadow hit it With a Chaos Spear and Sonic slammed it With a Homing Attack. Fierce Deity Link pulled out his sword while flipping backward. The three heroes stared down the smoking corpse of Majora. Majora was now finished... Or was it?

*A few minutes later*

The three heroes had turned around to exit the room, but they heard a loud "HAHAHAHAHA!" laugh. They turned around and saw Majora standing there, fully healed and fully revived. Sonic said, "Impossible... !" Majora then taunted, "You heroes are very strong. Yes indeed. Very strong... hehe. Yes. Maybe you three are worthy!" Shadow yelled, "You... MOTHER****ER!" as he jumped up in the air and prepared to strike Majora. However, in a flash of dark energy, Majora teleported out of the room. The three heroes followed Majora back to South Clock Town, where they saw Majora standing on top of the Clock Tower, right under the Moon. Majora then said, "Hehe... it took you three long enough to get here." Sonic then yelled, "Cut the bullshit, Majora! What do you really want?" Majora answered, "I am going to rule this world and I want you three to be a part of this new world I am going to create." Sonic then said, "No way, asshole! We don't want a part in that!" Majora then sneered, "Hehehe... I think that you three do not have a choice in the matter... HAHAHAHAHA!" Link then yelled, "What in the hell do you mean bu that?" Majora simply said, "Observe." It lifted its arms toward the moon. When he did that, the three heroes bent backwards with their chest forward. They yelled out in pain as their very life forces were sucked out. The negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds was also sucked out and then it all combined into one ball of energy. It went up into the mouth of the moon. Majora then said, "Like I said, you three do not have a choice in the matter!" Before they expired, Link said, "Damn... you... Majora... " After that, the lifeless bodies of Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Fierce Deity Link fell to the ground face first. Majora then cackled insanely as the ball of energy entered the moon. The moon's "eyes" glowed red then the whole moon turned into a huge ball of energy. Several tentacles extended out from the ball of energy and wrapped themselves around Majora's arms and legs. The tentacles then drew Majora into the ball of energy. Soon after that, a figure popped out of the top of the sphere. The entire figure solidified and its appearance was that of living rock: Its upper body had the appearance of a monster (with scary looking arms to boot), with shoulders that looked like "eyes" but they were closed, as well as a midsection that appeared to be as a dragon's mouth that was shut, and the lower section was that of the moon which Majora had become one with. What connected Majora's new "body" with the moon was a protected jewel between the moon's eyes, which were shut, as well as the mouth. This new incarnation of Majora started shooting lasers and fireballs out of its mouth, laying waste to Clock Town until it was nothing more than a wasteland. Unknown parties then moved the bodies of Sonic, Link, and Shadow to Termina Field for proper burial before their bodies could be vaporized...

Chapter 9: A Hero Is Mourned

The parties who moved the bodies of the three heroes were the spirits of the Goron Elder, Darmani, and the unnamed Goron child, all victims of the mechanical monster, Goht. Their bodies were laid out in the field. Since the three heroes and their exploits were well known throughout the land of Termina, word of their deaths at the hands of Majora spread throughout the world like wildfire. Every Deku Scrub, Zora, Gerudo, Goron, spirit, and human came to pay their last respects to the heroes from another world who have done so much to make life better. Even the four guardian deities, the giants, mourned their deaths. Many tears were shed at the sight of their bodies, but a loud scream rent the air as Aveil ran up to Link and threw herself over the body of Link and started sobbing while she yelled, "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, NOT AFTER WHAT YOU PROMISED ME-" then she went into a grief-stricken incoherent rant even as some of her gang pulled her back. Somehow, the 7 Chaos Emeralds fell out from under them. Then, from the four corners of Termina, the Great Fairies came to their bodies. They placed the Chaos Emeralds in a circle around their bodies with very heavy hearts. One of them stepped back while the other four joined hands around them. The leader then bowed her head and folded her hands in prayer. She closed her eyes then she said, "O Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles, hear our call. These heroes have come from another world to give so much to us. Now we wish to return the favor by giving something back to them. The Emeralds starting glowing and they rose up three feet into the air with the bodies of the three heroes. The Great Fairy leader then continued: "We want you back. We need you back. Sonic, Shadow, and Link, brave young heroes, please come back to me... To Us!" With that, two of the Great Fairies kissed Sonic and Shadow on the mouth while Aveil kissed Link on his mouth. Then as soon as they made contact, a bright light flashed. When it died down, Sonic, Link, and Shadow were once more walking in the land of the living, but there was a major difference in the three heroes: They had been infused with the full power of the Chaos Emeralds- Sonic and Shadow had taken on the appearance they had when they first arrived in Termina, while Fierce Deity Link resembled a living golden statue. Since Aveil had given Link most of her energy, she nearly fainted. Her gang grabbed her and pulled her back while the Great Fairy asked the three heroes, "Oh heroes, please lend this world your strength and power once more. Will you do that for us?" Sonic then said, "Sure, we will do this. We owe that bastard, and we always pay our debts." Shadow looked around and said, "Let's go ice that son of a bitch!" Link then said, "I second that, Shadow." With that, the heroes flew toward Majora for the final showdown...

*Chapter 10: The Final Showdown*

Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Fierce Deity Link have just arrived in what was left of Clock Town for the ultimate confrontation with the evil demon, Majora. Sonic took one look at Majora then said, "KAMERON! NOT AGAIN! Once again, you manage to make one of these fights into a Megaman boss fight! With this guy, you based his form, abilities, and attacks off Serpent's second form (from Megaman ZX), didn't you?" Shadow then told Link, "Hey, this is no Sigma!" Link laughed at that one.

*Phase One: Majora's Reincarnation*

Majora saw the three heroes and then it said to them, "Congratulations. I didn't expect to keep you three down that easily. Now let's fight!" Sonic flew at Majora but it spit out a green energy ball at him that soon split into 4 smaller shots that spread out in an X pattern. It raised one of its "hands" (both of which weren't his main hands) and, with a puurple bolt of lightning, created a ball of purple spiked crystal, which was beautiful, in a perverse way. Majora then smashed this ball, sending crystal shards flying everywhere. Sonic and Shadow dodged and brushed aside these shards of crystal, but a particularly large shard impaled Link in his abdomen and most of it was sticking out of his back. Sonic yelled, "LINK!" Link then broke off the end that was sticking out through the front. He then punched out the remainder of the shard. His wound immediately healed. He then charged up his sword with magical energy. He started to swing his sword, releasing golden bolts of magical energy that peppered Majora while Shadow struck it with Chaos Lance after Chaos Lance. Majora then fired a laser into the air which caused meteors and fire to come down. While the Hell Rain fire came down, the meteors hit the ground and fire lingered there. This distracted the three heroes long enough while Majora fired off another energy ball which barely missed them. Shadow then said to Link and Sonic, "Distract it while I attack its head!" Sonic then asked, "Will it work?" Link then said, "Damn it Sonic! Let's just do it!" So with that, Sonic smiled while he and Link flew up to Majora and started the distraction. Majora then sneered, "Is that all you've got?" Then it noticed Shadow flying full-tilt at its head. Shadow smashed into Majora's head and then it seemed like the monster was defeated... until its upper body rose about 5 feet. The shoulder "eyes" opened and it was if the "monster's" mouth opened.

*Phase Two: Majora's Rage*

This phase of the new Majora was tougher than before: As soon as Majora finished transforming,, it started sucking in the heroes (the "mouth started glowing purple and a visible vortex appeared as it "drew breath"). Then it suddenly stopped and started expelling tiny purple gobs at the three heroes. These Gravity Viruses clung to the three heroes and started weighing them down. Shadow yelled, "What the hell is this!" as they were weighed down to the point where they could barely fly. They then powered up and the Gravity Viruses fell off. Sonic then said, "Those 'eyes' on its shoulders must be its weak point of this phase of Majora..." After that, the "eyes" fired out two tracking reticles that each "locked on" to Sonic and Shadow. Then two purple tentacles shot out and started draining Sonic and Shadow's energy until Link severed the tentacles with his double helix sword. Majora then said to the heroes in a taunt, "Hee hee hee... It will take more than that to defeat the Lord of this world!" HAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow then said, "Let's give it to this bastard!" Link charged his sword up with magical energy, then blasted Majora's two "eyes". As soon as that happened, the eyes and the mouth of the moon opened while Majora's true clawed hands dropped out of the sky, and boy, were they HUGE. The jewel was also briefly exposed.

*Final Phase: Majora's Fury*

Majora roared, "HAHAHAHAHA! My ultimate form has now been achieved! I can now become the ruler of this world, like I was meant to!" Sonic then said, "Not on my watch, you son of a bitch!" Then Majora swiped at Sonic with one of his huge hands, knocking him to the ground. Using its true hands, it brought forth a purple bolt of lightning and created another giant ball of purple spiked crystal. It then smashed the crystal ball between its hands and sent shards flying everywhere...

*Meanwhile in Termina Field*

The crowd has been witnessing this spectacle ever since it started, even though they were a distance from it. Even so, they could still see the fight and were cheering on the heroes: They were seen as golden "specks" of light; Shadow was the lightest shade of gold, Fierce Deity Link was the darkest, while Sonic was in between. They witnessed blasts of gold and red energy against Majora's body. Then the people saw two green lights hit Sonic. Then a purple beam of light hit Sonic, then Sonic's light grew dimmer and dimmer until it was severed. One of the spectators yelled, "SONIC!" and rushed to help him, but someone else grabbed her wrist and said, "You're being foolish, Bonnie! There is nothing you can do to help him now!" The leader of the Great Fairies then said, "Let's join hands! We need to lend him some of our energy!" With that, the citizens of Termina joined hands and concentrated on Sonic. As the concentrated, Sonic's light glowed so bright it became white as snow...

*Back in the ruins of Clock Town*

Sonic rose again as the energy of the citizens of Termina revived him. As soon as that happened, Majora screamed, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WORM!" Sonic then said to Shadow and Link, "You two somehow distract it while I finish it off for good! I realize that if I can penetrate that jewel, I can cause Majora to explode!" So with that, Shadow and Fierce Deity Link flew at Majora while they circled each other in the air so fast, it was like they became a living fireball. While they were coming at Majora, it started firing small green Nail Burst energy balls from its fingers. They hit the fireball but they had no effect on it. This fireball slammed into Majora's midsection while permanently disintegrating the protective covering over the jewel. As soon as they got out of the way, Majora let out a "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as Sonic came flying at it full tilt with his right arm and fist extended, just like he was Superman. He penetrated the jewel, tore through Majora's body (while Majora screamed in pain and rage), and exited out the back. Majora then said weakly, "Con... grat... u... lations... he... ro... es..." then violently exploded. Sonic, Shadow, and Link floated through the now vacant air (the moon and Majora were gone) to Termina Field. Everyone cheered them when they arrived. Shadow then said, "We finally beat that bastard!" Sonic then said, "Yes, we may have, but at what price?" Link then said, "Clock Town is still in ruins!" Shadow summoned the Great Fairies. In the air, they formed a circle and they joined hands with their palms connecting. As they closed their eyes and focused on something, a silver light issued forth. This light became so intense, everyone had to shield their eyes in order to not become blind. When the light died down, Clock Town was restored to its former glory. Sonic then said, "That is the true power of the Chaos Emeralds." The main Great Fairy then said to the three heroes, "Thank you again for all of your help." They kissed the three heroes before going back to their respective lands. Shadow then said, "All's well that ends well, right?" They landed on the ground and Kafei rushed up to them and asked, "Hey guys, me and my fiancee' Anju are getting married tomorrow. Would you all do us the honor of attending our wedding?" Anju then came up behind him and said, "I have decided that no matter what body my Kafei is in, I still love him and want to marry him." Shadow then let out a loudfake cough that sounded suspiciously like "Pedophile!" That got a laugh out of turned to Shadow and whispered in his ear, "You would know, Shadow- I know what you were doing with that girl all those years ago aboard ARK." Sonic then turned to Kafei and said, "Wait, let me fix you up some..." then put his hand on Kafei's chest. Immediately, Kafei found himself back in his adult body. Sonic then said, "You can't married as a child, dude!" As Sonic, Shadow, and Link prepared to walk back to Clock Town, the Happy Mask Salesman stopped them. He held up Majora's Mask in his hands. Shadow then yelled, "Hey, what the hell! Destroy that thing!" Sonic then said, "Wait, Shadow. I sense something different about that mask." The Happy Mask Salesman then said, "It is just as you say. Thanks to the valiant efforts of you three heroes, this mask has been purified- the evil presence has been destroyed. Now I must go. I travel far and wise in search of mask. I hope one day we meet again. Maybe one day I will end up in your world." With that, everyone parted ways.

*Epilogue: Dawn Of A New Day*

24 hours have passes since the defeat of Majora and the resurrection of Clock Town. Right outside of the Southern Gate, a wedding was taking place: that of Kafei and Anju. Link (in his normal Form), Sonic (in his Super form), and Shadow (also in his Super form) were guests of honor. Kafei and Anju told Sonic, Shadow, and Link, "Because of your efforts, we are now very happy. Sonic and Shadow, since we know you two have to go home, we want you to have these as tokens of our gratitude." Kafei and Anju handed Sonic and Shadow two medallions of a sun and a moon on some kind of necklace. Sonic and Shadow put these medallions around their necks. Then someone yelled, "LINK!" Link then turned around and saw Aveil running up to him. Link turned around and says, "Guys, it has been nice knowing you two but now I have a promise to fulfill..." and walked away with Aveil while holding her hand. He slapped her butt and Sonic laughed. He then said, "Well, Shadow, I guess we need to leave as well!" So they performed a joint (once again, no pun intended) Chaos Control and opened up a space time rift to Earth. They went through it. The rift closed up afterward. Back in Clock Town, people were staring at a golden statue of Super Sonic and Super Shadow with a plaque that read "IN MEMORY OF TWO SELFLESS YOUNG HEROES WHO RISKED THEIR LIVES FOR OUR WORLD". This was erected so quickly because the five Great Fairies built it.

*Meanwhile above Earth*

The Space Colony ARK is still sitting above Earth. Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and an injured Eggman were just sitting around looking at the Earth. As they were staring, a golden light flashed. When it died down, Super Shadow and Super Sonic had boarded the ARK. Amy then ran up to Sonic and hugged him. She then noticed a medallion on his chest. Amy asked, "Where did you get that medallion?" Sonic then said, "We were on an adventure and along the way, we decided to help this couple who were trying to get married but according to the customs and traditions of these people, we had to obtain a Sun Mask and a Moon Mask. They gave us these medals as a token of their gratitude as well as to remember them by. Amy then said to herself, "A Sun Medal and a Moon Medal..." Sonic and Shadow turned back to normal and there lay the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman pointed a gun he had at the back of Sonic's head (because he wanted to assassinate both Sonic and Shadow and obtain the Chaos Emeralds for himself). Amy noticed this and went to disarm Eggman by force. She grabbed the gun and pointed it at his groin and he moaned, "Aw, goddamn it!" Everyone then returned to Earth for a well-deserved vacation.

*FIN*


End file.
